Predecessors and Successors
by LA Hope
Summary: Elle re-joined the FBI about a year after her resignation. What happens when she and her new partners have to work with the BAU? Or, more importantly, what happens afterwards? Pairing: Elle/Emily (Set during season 7)


**Title: **Predecessors and Successors

**Author: **LA Hope

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing: **Elle/Emily**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Elle re-joined the FBI about a year after her resignation. What happens when she and her new partners have to work with the BAU? Or, more important, what happens afterwards? (Set during season 7)

**A/N: **This isn´t really AU because we don´t know what happened to Elle. Her new partners are Special Agents Jordan Shaw and Diane Yates, Castle or Cold Case fans might know them. This is definetly not a casefic, just as english isn´t my first language.

**Warnings:** Femslash

* * *

When Elle saw them enter, her heart skipped a beat and she gasped. Trying to hide behind a file, she shot an angry look at her two partners who shrugged their shoulders, and Jordan pointed towards the office of their boss.

Being the only people in the squad room, they had the attention of the entered team´s leader instantly. Aaron Hotchner now stood directly in front of the three women and cleared his throat.

Slowly, Elle let the covering file sink and put it closed on her desk, before she directed her gaze at Hotch, who looked at her speechlessly.

When finally finding his words again, he uttered: "Elle?!", which gained him the attention of the whole team. They all stepped forward and surrounded Elle.

She hated to see the shocked faces of her former colleagues; she immediately wished she hadn´t dropped the file.

"What´re you doing here?!" "Since when are you back with the FBI?" "Why did you never call?" They dropped questions on her like bombs, and Elle practically disappeared under her desk.

Hotch finally indicated them to be quiet, and then turned back at his former agent: "Outside. Now!"

Silently, both of them exited the room and passed Rossi and Emily, who had stepped back a little, due to not knowing felt incredibly uncomfortable while she walked out.

Just when the door closed behind them, Elle turned around, and they stood on the empty corridor, Hotch gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "It´s good to see you again, Elle. We all were pretty worried about you when you left. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am", she replied, her voice calm and steady.

"Good, you know the team, they are just surprised. I hope we can work this case completely professional, okay?"

"Yes. The brunette with you, my replacement?", Elle asked curiously.

"If you want to see her that way, yes. Her name is Emily Prentiss, and the guy with the goatee is David Rossi, he replaced Gideon."

"Gideon is gone? I already wondered where he was, but honestly? I never thought he´d stay that much longer anyways..."

* * *

CaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCaseCase

* * *

Two weeks later, after the case had ended, the whole BAU team plus Elle, Jordan and Diane went to a bar, to "end the case properly", as Garcia had put it.

In the beginning, everyone sat together, but soon, Rossi left because of "some private issues", Morgan and Garcia went dancing, JJ played darts with a few others, and was later joined by Diane and Jordan, Reid flirted (!) with some girl at the bar, and Hotch left to spend some time with Jack, until only Elle and Emily remained at their table.

"So, I finally get the chance to have a proper conversation with the infamous Elle Greenaway?", Emily asked a little amused, "You know, I´d really like to get to know you better, I don´t know why though:" She laughed and watched Elle smile over the rim of her glass.

"I think it´s pretty fun we even met, you know? I thought I´d never see anyone of the BAU again, but then we work a case together for two weeks...And I got to meet the handsome brunette who replaced me."  
"Must be fate...", Emily murmured, and smiled once again at her companion, before adding: "I never thought that I´d meet my predecessor either, but I always wanted to. Because, after the few things the others told me, I always thought you´d be pretty amazing. And now, I can add with easy conscience; that description also matches your looks."

Elle blushed slightly at the other brunette´s compliment, and Emily couldn´t help but find it really cute.

A few tables away, JJ, Jordan and Diane, who took a short break from their game, had been joined by Morgan and Garcia, as they watched Emily and Elle flirt.

Morgan looked at them a little speechless, but the women grinned.

"Told´ya they´d flirt! You owe each of us twenty bugs!", Garcia told her friend, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

With a sigh, the agent took out his wallet and handed each of the four women their money.

"All right, new bet. Is this going to lead somewhere tonight? Looser pays one round", JJ suggested.

"Okay, I´m in, they´ll leave together. I know ´em good enough to tell you!", Morgan announced, very sure of himself.

"Yeah, just like last time, when you thought they wouldn´t flirt!", Diane Yates laughed. "I don´t think Elle will go there just yet", she added, earning herself a nod from JJ: "I don´t believe they´ll go all in either", the blonde agreed.

Jordan and Garcia said simultaneously: "They will leave together. For sure!"

All of them shook hands, to make their bet official, and then looked back at the brunettes.

Meanwhile, Emily and Elle had their fun together. They got to know each other better, and from time to time, they really just flirted.

When Elle looked around, she noticed her former and current colleagues standing together and talk, which first didn´t bother her, but when she noticed the short, almost invisible glances the group shot in their direction, she turned back to Emily and grinned: "They are betting on us."

"How would you know?"

"They´re standing together and watch us. Except Reid. Where is he, anyways?"  
"I think he was talking to some girl at the bar", Emily pointed out. But obviously, the youngest team member had left his spot, and Elle´s eyes widened when she saw him; he was leaving the club with the girl from the bar.

"Wooha, that´s not how I remember Reid!", Elle gasped at the sight, and got a nod from Emily: "Yeah, that´s not exactly how I now him either. But, what do you think the others are betting on exactly?", Emily asked, a small, tempting smile on her lips.

"Oh, I think they are betting on whether we´ll leave together."

"And...Are we?" Emily had moved just a little closer, and looked directly into Elle´s green eyes, their faces just inches apart.

Elle let her gaze drop onto those wonderful lips of the woman in front of her and closed the distance between them, until their lips finally touched. Her eyes shot back up, just to look into the chocolate browns of the other agent.

Emily gently caressed her cheek and opened her lips, just enough for Elle to deepen the kiss. It was slow and sweet, and when they broke apart for a lack of oxygen, it only left them wanting more.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed this (Even though it was probably full of mistakes)

Reviews? *-*


End file.
